


[podfic] Play

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chess, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If any of the others started talking this way, Jack would shut them down. And yet, and yet. He lets Ianto play this game, because he likes the way it lays bare the workings of his mind, like a titillating mental peepshow: and because somewhere, deep underneath the layers of scar tissue that envelop what he was, he hopes and fears that he will guess right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11851) by Centaurea_m. 



> Thank you for your recording permission, Centaurea_m.

Title: [Play](http://torch-wood.livejournal.com/625089.html)  
File Type/Size: mp3, 9MB  
Length: 10:04

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?hfuj5k9rkadvxaa)


End file.
